


Date Night

by Writingwife83



Series: All We Have [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All We Have fic-verse, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Prompt Fill, Romance, Uncle Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Sherlock and Molly haven't been together very long and he'd like to plan a special evening for them to spend together...but his little nephew will change the plans just a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel suuuper bad that I've taken this long to write this. "thesarikamohan" on tumblr had requested a one shot with Scott Holmes in the "All We Have" fic-verse. (Oh and let's all pretend for a little bit that all that secret sister stuff never happened and it's still a secret brother that fits into that fic I wrote LOL) I said it would be a little while but I honestly didn't intend for it to be week and weeks...and weeeeeks lol! Anyway, hope you enjoy what I did with the prompt (which is basically like an added scene that fits within the fic) and thanks for making the request. ;)  
> Btw, if you haven't read my multi chapter "All We Have," you'll be able to get by reading this one shot just fine. Nothing in here would cause massive confusion if you jump into this without the background.

"I suppose it's certainly possible I'm overthinking things. Perhaps I don't need to put in this much effort. It's not as if she expects or demands occasions like this. But I can't help but feel..." Sherlock paused and drew a breath. "Well, it has been almost three weeks that we've been together now. And we've barely had much time to spend _truly_ alone yet. Then next week she'll be on that conference for a few days. So it seems a good opportunity to seize the moment for something special! An intimate candlelit dinner at Angelo's best table, a stroll in the moonlight, and perhaps even ending the night at Baker St." He chuckled lightly and smiled to himself, then glanced down at the face that was watching him intently.

Scott Holmes gazed up at him and bounced his legs in the carriage, his attention captured by his uncle's words despite not grasping the meaning of the entire thing.

Sherlock stood from where he sat on the park bench and once again grasped the handle of the carriage to continue walking. "What do you say? Should we pick up some flowers for Molly on our way back to Baker St? And perhaps some chips to share as well?"

Scott was rubbing his face and whining while squirming a little in his seat. Sherlock frowned at the sight of what appeared to be a toddler in need of a nap. Seemed a bit odd to him considering Scott had just woken up from a nap before they left the house for a walk.

"I imagine some chips will improve your mood," Sherlock stated, smiling down at the somewhat sullen little face. "Perhaps you're just a bit hungry."

A half hour later Sherlock was sitting at another bench closer to Baker St, a basket of chips on his lap and a nice bouquet of flowers in the back of the carriage. But he was becoming a little concerned as well.

Scott ate one chip that was offered him, but he kept becoming weepy and squirmy, unimpressed with the usually appealing snack Sherlock had and seeming to want nothing but to be taken out of his seat and be held. Sherlock had to find some napkins as well because his nephew's nose kept running...

All of a sudden, Sherlock became more than a bit nervous.

When they finally arrived at Baker St, poor Scott was at his wit's end. He wept pitifully and rubbed his face, and when Sherlock finally lifted him from the carriage he clung desperately to his uncle's shoulder. Sherlock tried to speak soothingly to the little boy as he climbed the stairs with arms full.

The next couple of hours at 221B did nothing to allay Sherlock's worries. Especially when he finally decided it was time to take Scott's temperature.

Sherlock sighed when he read the thermometer. 37.7...not what he wanted to see. Though he was hardly surprised seeing as the child felt so warm and was acting so miserable. He supposed it was time to make the phone call he'd been hoping he wouldn't have to make.

Sherlock settled in his chair with Scott curled up on his lap. He dialed Molly and his heart hurt all the more when he heard her cheery "hello."

"Molly, hello," he responded glumly.

"Oh, Sherlock, what's wrong?" Her tone changed the moment she took note of his.

"Scott seems to be ill and I can't possibly leave him with Mrs. Hudson tonight. I'd hate for her to catch whatever this is, and besides, I think it's only right that I'm here to keep an eye on him in person."

"Oh the poor thing! Of course you’re cancelling tonight," she stated pleasantly. "I understand."

Sherlock frowned. "You're not disappointed?"

"Well, I am a bit." Her smile could be heard over the phone. "But Scott comes first. What's going on with the little man? Anything I can help with?"

"He's feverish," Sherlock explained nervously. "And he's been awfully congested all day. It seems a cough is developing now. He's completely miserable and though John’s come and gone, there’s nothing much more than I can do for him other than just let it run it’s course! All he wants is to be held."

"Oh of course he needs cuddles," Molly said sympathetically. "Well don't worry, I'll be over soon."

"W-what? You'll be over? Molly surely you don't want to catch-"

"Sherlock, you both need me and I don't have anything else to do tonight, so don't bother trying to argue. Besides, I saw him yesterday and was getting plenty of his kisses which means I'm probably already exposed anyway."

Sherlock had to admit that the prospect of Molly being there with him was incredibly appealing, though he still wasn't over the fact that this night was going to be quite a bit different than he's originally envisioned. It seemed she read his thoughts.

"I know it's not everything we planned but...well at least we'll get to be together," she said, her tone becoming softer. "And who knows? Maybe he'll nod off in a few hours and we'll have some time to ourselves."

Sherlock glanced down at the little barnacle on his chest. Yes, that was definitely what he was hoping for now!

* * *

If he'd been unsure of whether or not he was in love with Molly Hooper, this was certainly a reason never to doubt again.

Molly swept into 221B with Indian takeaway for him and some chicken broth for Scott. She peeled him off of Sherlock and happily took over the cuddling for a while, in addition to checking his temperature and wiping his little nose when needed. Sherlock warmed the broth a little and Molly was able to get some into Scott, though his appetite was definitely not what it typically was. She made sure to keep him sipping water though, careful to avoid dehydration.

Sherlock hovered and worried and felt a little out of his depth. He felt like he was thrown back to the early days of having Scott at Baker Street; back when he had no clue what he was supposed to be doing at any given moment. Caring for his nephew when sick was definitely not the sort of thing that came naturally. Nothing felt like it worked and there was no logical and easy solution. It was like having to sit back and wait for a case to solve itself...maddening!

"He's a touch over 38 now," Molly announced a couple of hours after she got there. "Poor little love."

Scott settled his curly head against her shoulder again, whimpering just a little bit as she hugged him to her on the couch. Sherlock sat down beside them and touched his nephew's forehead which felt like a little furnace.

"He'll be fine," Molly said to Sherlock, noting the concern on his face. "But it's just miserable to have a fever. It's also helpful though."

"Yes, I was just reading about that on a pediatric site. A fever is one of the body's best defenses," Sherlock stated confidently, partly for the sake of comforting himself.

Molly leaned over, touching her head to his shoulder for a moment. "You're lovely when you're so concerned about him," she said softly.

"Am I?" He smiled, in spite of the circumstances. "Still a bit difficult to get used to."

"What is?"

His expression became serious again. "That he's mine to be concerned about."

Molly kissed Scott's head and then leaned over against Sherlock again. "He's fortunate to have you." She paused and spoke lower. "So am I."

He didn't speak the words aloud at the moment, but he couldn't help thinking that _he_ was the fortunate one out of the three.

* * *

Sherlock leaned down, carefully placing the sleeping Scott into the playpen in his room. He was still awfully hot, but at least he was sleeping peacefully after a short cool bath and some lullabies.

Molly made sure to switch on the humidifier before they exited and closed his bedroom door. She blew out a sigh as they walked into the kitchen.

"Tea?" Molly asked as she went to wash her hands.

"Yes, I think so," Sherlock agreed.

He knew they may very well have a short respite till the next time Scott awoke, likely cranky and uncomfortable. Best not to get to comfortable. He glanced at his watch though and cracked a smile after he'd finished washing his hands as well.

"I believe we might have been eating ice cream right now," he said, drying off.

"Hm?" Molly glanced over as she started the kettle.

"After Angelo's, I mean. I was planning that we'd take a little walk and perhaps stop at that ice cream place you liked."

She smiled softly, coming over to lean on the table near where he had taken a seat. "That would have been nice," she said a little dreamily.

A few minutes later they had settled on the couch with their tea, Sherlock and Molly both briefly checking their phones while they had the chance. A moment later though, Molly set hers down. She slid her hand over and touched his fingers lightly.

"You know, I'm still happy with how this night turned out."

"You have incredibly low dating standards." His lips twisted in a smirk as he set his phone down as well.

"I'd say my standards are perfectly reasonable," she countered with a laugh as she draped an arm around his neck, leaning closer and smiling. "I only require that we're doing something together."

He swallowed thickly, his eyes sweeping her face which was now distractingly close. "Anything then? As long as we're together."

"Within reason of course."

He reached over to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb. "But this measures up, does it?" His voice had dropped to a murmur.

Molly's lips parted but she made no answer till she leaned forward to touch her forehead to Sherlock's. "Yes," she finally whispered. "This is more than enough."

Sherlock suddenly questioned the cliches of romance. They weren't sitting by candlelight. No bottle of fine wine was half drunk nearby. There was no soft music playing and neither of them were dressed to impress. And on top of all that, there was an ill and cranky child sleeping in the other room who was bound to wake again before they had much of a break. But still, Molly was absolutely correct. This was more than enough. And he couldn't imagine any of those little extras making him want her more.

He tilted his face forward to catch her lips and enjoyed the way Molly's arm tightened around the back of his neck at the contact. His arms secured themselves around her torso as well and Molly instinctively began leaning back till she was half reclined against the cushion at the arm of the couch.

Molly pulled back, a little breathless after a while, and smiled at him with half lidded eyes. "Was this part of your original agenda for tonight?"

"Perhaps," he admitted honestly, smoothing his palm lazily up and down her arm while smiling back. "Though, it would have included the benefit of Scott being in the care of Mrs. Hudson downstairs."

She laughed lightly and threaded her fingers into the inviting curls at the side of his head. "Well, I don't imagine that most parents ship their children to someone else's home every time they'd like a little..." She paused and her cheeks pinked a bit. "A little alone time."

Sherlock's brow lifted.

"Perhaps you'll need to adjust your expectations, seeing as this is the reality of your life now. I mean, you do have a child." She touched her nose to his playfully. "And you have me."

"Mm, miraculously so," he answered in an almost reverent whisper.

Molly gave him a little tug downward, pulling him back to her warm and welcoming lips. Sherlock settled against her again, the wheels in his brain whirring with the rush of still new sensations that were difficult to sort through. It caused a bit of a mental jumble, but if he were honest...it was a delicious sort of jumble.

Sherlock felt a lovely little shiver as Molly's hands slipped under the back of his tee shirt, her fingertips digging in a bit against his bare skin. It was all rather unfortunate timing though, seeing as that was when a familiar whimper of distress was heard from down the hall.

Sherlock lifted his head and stared down at Molly in horror. "How does anyone ever manage to have more than one child?!"

She laughed and gave his cheek an affectionate pat. "I'm sure the proper planning is a skill that gets easier with time. Besides," she said while scooting out from under him and off the couch while straightening her shirt. "This isn't exactly a normal night for him. He's more likely to be restless from the fever."

"Unfortunately true," Sherlock agreed with a little sigh as he sat up again.

"I'll go see if he'll have a sip or two of water. And if he feels any warmer I'll take his temperature again." She stopped to lean down and press one more lingering kiss to his lips and then headed down the hall.

Sherlock could just barely hear her soothing words once she was in the bedroom and it made him smile. It was all so comfortably domestic and he couldn't help but bask in the warmth. Well, the romantic moment was rather ruined anyway, he had to admit. He knew he may as well make himself useful again.

He got a little water and went to join Molly and Scott in the darkened room. She had reclined on his bed and was singing softly to Scott who clung to her while still weeping a bit and occasionally coughing. Sherlock sat down next to them and helped Scott to take a few sips of water while also feeling his forehead. He still felt about the same. No worse, so that was something. Once Scott had a good bit to drink all three of them settled into the bed again. Molly continued to hum softly and Scott started to calm down a bit.

Sherlock glanced over the little curly head between them, just barely able to make out Molly's face. But he saw her smile, and she reached over the little boy and clasped her hand tightly with Sherlock's.

No, it wasn’t everything he’d originally envisioned, but he could still say he was now fully in agreement with Molly: definitely an acceptable date night.

**Author's Note:**

> Date night turned reality night lol. But hey, they still got some snuggly time in! And I feel very sure that Sherlock will make sure they get some actual time to themselves very soon. :)  
> PS- Lexie and I are working on "Half Agony, Half Hope" but we just got a bit busy this past week and weren't able to update. Apologies, but hopefully a new chapter will be coming soon!


End file.
